


Just Vibin'

by Kokeshi_Interface



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Autumn, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nature, Nature Magic, Sleepy Cuddles, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokeshi_Interface/pseuds/Kokeshi_Interface
Summary: Having a chill autumnal day with papa!
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Just Vibin'

Just Vibin’  
You wake up during blue hour to the rain pitter pattering on the window and the wind howling through the trees outside. Papa and your many stuffed animals lie sleeping peacefully beside you. Carefully and quietly, you get up and put on your favorite pastel pink chunky knit sweater, white overall shorts that have an embroidered kitty face on the pocket, and fuzzy pink and white stripped thigh highs. As you Dutch braided your hair into pigtails, you feel your tummy growl. It had been a very busy week at the nuclear plant, and you had barely managed to get 1000 kcals in a day. You quietly creep downstairs to make a breakfast worthy of Gordon Ramsay’s praise. After putting Bon Appetite Test Kitchen on your large TV, you get to work on making your famous mini pumpkin pancakes, sausage, sunny side up eggs, and cutting up some apples. You can’t decide between tea and hot chocolate, so you make both. As you’re arranging the last pancake’s chocolate chips into a heart shape, Papa sprints downstairs. He had combed his hair back like usual and wore a black turtleneck and black jeans. As he walks over to hug and kiss you good morning, he asks “Cara Mia, why are so good to me?”.   
“I thought we could have a nice autumnal day together since we’ve been under so much stress.”  
You’re beginning to precisely plate up his breakfast as he wraps his arms around your waist. His hands stay on you as you walk over to the coffee maker and draw a heart in foam on his latte. After he’s sat comfortably at the table, you put his plate in front of him and kiss him on the cheek. Then you make yourself a plate and sit down with him.   
The storm fades to light drizzle, so you both embark on a morning walk to admire the autumn leaves and Halloween decorations in your neighborhood. Papa helps you put on your favorite pink peacoat, Pusheen hat, and soft blue mittens while he puts on his black trench coat and leather gloves. Since Papa often does rituals when he’s with his church people, he knows a lot about plants and their supernatural properties. Even though you struggle to wrap your head around why his rituals work for him, you were deeply supportive of him and always offered to help. After wandering the neighborhood for a while, Papa leads you down a woodsy trail by the lake where you can fully admire the foliage. He continues to point out different plants and collects some to take home. You listen carefully but eventually zone out and start looking at a particularly chubby squirrel.   
“Is something wrong my angel?” he finally asks  
“Sorry Pops, but that squirrel is just so chumby”  
“Awww yes he is quite the plump fellow”  
Eventually Papa leads you back home. You start making pumpkin soup and paninis for lunch and he makes a fire in the fireplace. From the kitchen window you catch a glimpse of him gathering logs in his big strong arms. You spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up reading books and coloring by the fire. Upon your request, Papa fetches your stuffed animals from upstairs to relax by the fire with you. When Papa got up to put another log on the fire, you get the idea to make some autumnal pumpkin cupcakes. Once again, Papa’s arms are around you while you bake. The two of you continue to relax by the fire until the cupcakes come out of the oven.   
“Now as much as I love you, I can’t let you have any cupcakes until you eat dinner.” Papa teasingly commands  
“Oh right it’s almost 7:00! I almost forgot the meal that comes before dessert!”   
“How about some Annie’s mac and cheese?”   
“That’s exactly what I was thinking!”  
By the time you finished eating dinner, the cupcakes had cooled enough for frosting. You both clean up and go upstairs to your bedroom.  
“Are you too tired for our new bath bomb?” he whispers.   
You shake your head and smile, excited for a spa night. To start off, Papa turns on the faucet and adjusts the temperature. He has you test the water to make sure it’s warm enough. Then, he turns down the lights and arranges a rather large number of candles around the deck of the bathtub before dropping in the bath bomb. After adding some more flower petals and salts into the bath, he begins helping you out of your clothes. The candlelight flickers against your skin as he gently lowers you into the water.   
“My wholesome angel, you look absolutely ravishing tonight” he said softly, removing his clothes.  
You blush and smile up at him as he gets in the bath with you. The water is so relaxing, and you rest your head on his chest. He runs his hands up and down your body while you slowly begin to doze off.  
“Cara mia, it’s time to wake up so we can get you washed” he finally whispers in your ear  
Your eyes flutter open and he begins scrubbing you down with your favorite soap and washcloth. He does the same to himself before getting out of the tub and lifting you out too. After wrapping you up in a soft warm towel and drying you off, he massages lavender scented lotion over your skin and helps you into your pajamas. Then you both snuggle up in bed and fall asleep.


End file.
